httpstrawhatsamuraiheroescomfandomcom-20200214-history
AK90
AK90 is the powerful wizard, who was thrown to that world from the Border between Night Lands and Planet Earth during Murasaki Tsuki crysis, when the powerful magic portal create a lot of aftershocks in all linked worlds. Half of his face is covered by a silver scull mask, an artifact which contains the spirit of Death Creator, an ancient trickster and dark mage, who was the Keeper of the misterious Cursed Sun cult. This Voice in the head of young wizard, teaching and arguing with him, became his blessing and curse. AK90 was found by the recon team of Aoi Hoiru in the deep forest, when he was badly injured in a Battle he had on the Border before portal storm. To thank the clan who saved him in this new, unknown world, he joined their army and dyed his cloak in dark blue color. The tall silent figure of the scull-face wizard in enchanted black silver chainmail, covered by a blue cloak was often seen on the battlefield, appearing just in time to help Aoi Soldiers.His telecinetic and dark magic powers were spectacular and stroke terror into the friends and enemies. Soon the wizard became one of the Highest Officers. After ending of devastating Honoshinai-Aoi war he was called as the ancestor of Aoi's leader, Aloshka. Now AK90 is the leader of the Clan Aoi Hoiru. Introduction: Multiversum The Universe is not the simple thing to understand. In every point of it's space–time continuum are always situated not one but several worlds linked together. This worlds are closer then you can imagine and endlessly far from each other in the same time. That's why even the wisest inhabitants of this worlds consider their world the only one which really exists. Planet Earth was always linked with the world, which was called by it's inhabitants "The Night Lands". But this two worlds were always devided by the Border, created by Gods of Chaos. This pure chaotic land had no time nor current place. The Border was always changing, transforming all material things into each other, creating the beautiful palaces and terrible monsters just for a half of the second, forever showing funny and scary scenes to nobody. People from Earth were able to look at the Border in their dreams, but had no chance to cross it. After understanding that all dreams were connected with the Border's transformation, a lot of wizards were trying to enter it, but nobody returned back. Maybe it was possible to cross the Border in the ancient times. But even the honorable"Nightmares", flamehorses with powerful magical abilities, who ruled the Night Lands, had no power to cross it. They were the only creatures who could enter the Border physically for a short time end return back. But even they considered the Border uncrossable. Anyway this two worlds had a lot of ancient tales about each other. Old women on the Earth told tales about griffins and dwarfs who were common in the Night Lands. Some philosophers described the ancient race of Atlantis who had left this world using their knowledge. At the same time, in Night Lands, Sentabanians(offsprings of the powerful prehistoric race from the Planet Earth,who created the magical way to Night Lands thousands of years ago) had a legend about The First who crossed the Border and came from other world. So both worlds had legends about someone who had crossed the Border, but nobody had legends about someone who lives INSIDE the Border. Because it was impossible to live anywhere inside the Border. Except only one place. The Oasis. Part 1: The Oasis It was a place created by the group of Atlantis who refused to continue the way through the Border with the rest. They considered to create three Machines which used the energy of Atlantine, the mineral they called so to honour their homeland. This Machines generated a magical field which prevented the small part of the Border territory from transforming and made it stable. This place and the village found old Masters called the Oasis. After many thousand years it became impossible to recognize old Oasis in this huge, overpopulated city. Two suns were always shining above it. Only 10 trees were growing in the city but nobody can see it, because they were owned by the Elders who ruled the city. Only sand, stone and metal were used everywhere. A lot of knowledge were lost. And the main was the art of building and repairing the Machines. The Atlantine mines were moving deeper and deeper, coming away from the magic field range. And soon the miners began to die killed by a terrible creatures appeared from nowhere or blocked by transformed walls of the tunnel. After hundreds of years since the first meeting with the creatures of the Border the Oasis society became devided on the 5 castes. The highest was the Elders. Disciples, Guards and Merchants were free castes. And the Diggers were the slaves caste. All people were allowed to have names only till 12 years, then they became the Students of the Oasis. Since 12 years and till the end of their days they were obliged to use code numbers instead their names.All free castes children 12 years old were checked by Elders and then their way was determined. All talented in mind science were going to became Disciples, strong to join Guard, others to become Merchants and Manufacturers. The Diggers was sentenced since the day they were born. The Elders were the highest caste, ten powerful wizards, the rulers of the Oasis. They were above the law, moreover they were law. Owners of the ancient knowledge they were the only who knew how to fuel the Machines with Atlantine. Nobody knew how old are they, because they had no names nor numbers and their faces and bodies were always covered. Their magical power was unbelievable, but they also had unbeatable telepathical power which allowed them to control everyone looking in his eyes. Their powers blocked any people will to harm them. Only Elders had access to the Machines and to the last trees growing in the oasis. Disobedience to the Elders word always meant death. The Disciples were the wizards, taught to understand the entire magic. Their main goal was to support and protect Digger teams from the creatures of the Border and any magical problems in the mines. Also a lot of them were able to cure wounds and diseases. Old Disciples became teachers for a young ones. Since 18 years Disciples were allowed to enter the mines. The most talented Disciples were taught additionally by the Elders themselves. The Guard were strong and dangerous fighters taught to fight against not only monsters, but also against people. They protected the law and order in the Oasis and Diggers teams in mines. Equipped with multi-shot crossbows, swords and heavy armors were the symbol of the Elders power, killing law breakers for any purpose. The Diggers were the caste of slaves. They were used only for mining Atlantine. Their women were used as incubators for borning new Diggers, and men worked in Atlantine mines since the age of 12. A lot of them were killed in each raid by creatures of the Border because main goal for Disciples and Guards was to protect Atlantine not the Diggers. In this atmosphere of terror, everyday fights and devastating magic began the story of the Disciple who had the number AK90. Part 2: AK90 AK90 was a talented disciple specialized in non-elemental magic and telekinetic. He even became a personal student of the Elder when he was 19. He had more than 50 successful raids in Atlantine mines, which was considered as a perfect result. At the end of his last raid he was blocked by transformed wall and found himself standing near the ancient statue, which was equipped with silver skull mask and silver glove. It was a statue of Death Creator, the trickster and the one of the most powerful mages of the Cursed Sun cult, who had lived more then a two thousand years before AK90 was born. Young Disciple knew nothing about him, but felt an incredible magical power of this items. Using unidentified artifacts was highly prohibited, it was the first rule of all Disciples. But AK90 desided to break the rule to save his life. He was exhausted and had no chance to survive in transforming room alone. The shining of dark power filled him when he put on the mask and glove. He easily made his way back to the part of the mine protected by the magical field of the Machines. However his euphoria soon disappeared. He was not able to take off this mask nor glove. And Death Creator was not dead at all, many years ago he sealed his soul in his own equipment... His sarcastic voice began to sound in the head of the Disciple, teaching, advising, arguing, joking or complaining on something. The magical power of AK90 increased significantly, but he didn't know how to use that forces and how to deal with dark personality sharing his head with him. Finding this mask completely changed his life. AK90 was taken to the Elders counsil but even their combined powers were not able to take off an artifacts from his body. AK90 was sent home. However it was only the beginning. The Elders recognized the power of the mask and made a secret agreement. They desided to use an ancient sacrificial ritual to destroy the body and soul of the young disciple and save the artifacts only. On the next day, in the secret laboratory of the The Elder who was AK90's Master started the ritual because he was magically linked with his student and was the only person who could complete the ritual. Paralyzed by hypnotic powers of the Elder AK90 couldn't protect himself. But Death Creator's dark powers woke the ability to overcome the look of the Elder in a critical moment. The Disciple killed his Master and broke the ritual to save his life. The telepathical scream of the Elder was heard by the all citizens of the Oasis. All Guard and Disciples patrols were sent to find and kill AK90 who became the personal enemy of the Oasis. Leading by the Voice in his head he evaded the most of patrols and defeated the small Guard squad near the Oasis gates. Deflecting the arrows and throwing away soldiers by his powers he made his way to the hills near the Oasis, a small territory which was still covered by the magical field. But on the top of the first hill he was attacked by 3 Elders who decided to chase him themselves. Even with powers and help of Death Creator, the young Disciple had no chance to stand against them. He was badly injured and couldn't even stand up. The Elders sentenced him to immediately death and ordered the squad of crossbowmen to finish what they started. Part 3: Planet Earth. The powerful portal which was opened in Japan at the end of Murasaki Tsuki crisis created a lot of portal aftershocks in all linked worlds. One of this aftershocks eventually exchanged two small objects with the equal weight between the worlds. One mossy rock was lying in the deep forest in the middle of Japan. The second one was standing at the top off the hill near the Oasis. And near it was lying the injured man who's number was AK90. He was found unconscious and badly injured by Aoi Hoiru patrol. Aoi Soldiers took him to the inn and found people to cure his wounds. After months AK90 became as strong as he was. The magical powers allowed him to learn the language, but nobody heard him talking a lot. The only information he gave to people was that he was a last member of a Cursed Sun cult. The most time he kept silent, just trained his powers... Maybe he was talking to the Voice of Death Creator in his head, who knows? His magical efforts on the battlefield and loyalty to the clan who saved his life and gave him new home soon made him one of the highest officers of the Aoi. He made a blue silk cloak with a hood to hide his silver mask's shine from being seen from distance. The sign of the Cursed Sun on the hood it's only decoration. Nobody knows where was he living before joining Aoi and what had happened to him. Even the allies felt a strange fear asking about it. But AK90 never answered this questions. Anyway, the silent figure of the scull-face wizard in enchanted black silver chainmail, covered by a blue cloak was often seen on the battlefield, appearing just in time to help Aoi Soldiers. Part 4: Aoi Commander After ending the bloody Aoi-Honoshinai war AK90 dissapeared for a long time. The Voice of Death Creator in his head teached him how to increase his abilities. The wizard explored ancient ruins and the deepest caves, in order to find artifacts and places of power. His main goal was to create the copy of the Eclipse Spellbook, an artifact of Cursed Sun cult. Death Creator, who was the keeper of this book in ancient times, guided him, sharing all secrets of creation. However the situation has changed the rules. Aloshka, who was the glorious leader of Aoi Hoiru, desided to leave the leader post. The headless clan had no chance... So Aloshka called AK90 his ancestor, and this desicion was approved by the most of the highest officers. Using recall ritual they sent a message to a wizard. AK90 decided to save all hierarchy structure and built his and clan power on the abilities and faith of the Highest officers and Elders, such as Saskia, Aloshka and GoldFangDraco. But anyway, he took all responsibility and became the Commander of the Clan Aoi Hoiru in a very dangerous time...